Ryo
Ryo is the currency of the game. There are two main types of ryo - the type that is earned for participating in missions and RP, and then there is "fluff ryo" that is used in roleplay situations. Earned Ryo Ryo is earned at a rate of 500 ryo per QP earned, regardless of whether it comes from missions, OSing, roleplay, character development, or PvP. Earned ryo can be used to purchase items in the ryo shop that appears occasionally on the main sub. It can also be used to pay for feat and/or rank upgrade changes and is required for settling any hospital bills that may be incurred, including revival from death. Earned ryo and spent ryo are documented on a character's wiki page. If your character dies, you may create a new character and transfer ryo to that new character. You may freely transfer ryo between any of your own characters at any time for any reason. You may not transfer to other players' characters. Ryo debt and loans Ryo can not be loaned or gifted to others. Any existing loans, due to previous policies that permitted such ryo loans and debt between players, must be paid off before ryo can be transferred to other characters or used for revivals. The following policies still apply with regards to to ryo and debt: When a character dies, if they are not revived and have no debt, their money can be transferred to that player's new character. Similarly, if a player switches characters they can transfer that ryo, provided the character they are transferring from has no debt. If a player with debt becomes inactive (2+ months), the ryo debt is repaid to those owed. If the player returns, they have to repay the debt, though since the money has been returned to the loaner that money is "paid to the bank", i.e. deducted from the character's total ryo. "Fluff ryo" By "fluff ryo" we are referring to ryo that is spent and used in game for RP purposes only. You do not need to deduct from your earned ryo if your character is out eating and drinking, if your character is required to bribe others for information during RP/missions, if your character must pay rent or repair, etc. The acquisition of "fluff ryo" can be RPed out, as well. For example, if your character is attempting to purchase a plot of land, bribe some mercenary group for aid, or undertake something that requires a large amount of ryo, your character can go on missions to acquire treasure/wealth. You will still earn the same amount of ryo as on any other mission as described above, but acquiring wealth in missions provides a plausible reason for why your character lives in a sprawling mansion. Similarly, it can be assumed that any ninja with employment who is going on missions receives a steady income appropriate for the difficulty of missions they are going on and their rank. As this type of ryo does not affect game/character balance, we will not control or document it and ask only that you keep it reasonable for your character's rank, duties, and affiliation. Category:Information